Boa Saudade
by Nyym-chan
Summary: Mais um natal. Ao som de Boas Festas ele pede mais uma vez para o bom velhinho pelo seu amigo. Shortfic.


Boa Saudade!

O céu estava tornava-se cada vez mais violeta. A massa brilhosa amarela desaparecia por trás da cadeia de montanhas que se perdia pelo horizonte. A pálida figura recortou-se no pitoresco pedaço de madeira velha e suja que consistia em um balanço. Suavemente empurrou seu peso para trás, movimentando o balanço. O céu ficava mais e mais violeta. Aqui e ali apareciam pequenas luzes brancas, que compensavam a falta da enorme massa brilhosa amarela que já desaparecera por completo.

iAnoiteceu/i

Ao longe se ouvia sons de sinos suaves e ritmicamente. Certamente o suave barulho vinha da igreja. Ele gostava muito de ouvi-lo nesta época do ano, acalmava sua alma, principalmente neste momento de sua vida. Nunca fora dado a religiões, nem faria sentido sê-lo, sendo ele um bruxo, mas a fantasia... Os sinos não paravam.

iO sino gemeu/i

A figura levantou-se e andou em direção à igreja. Não era longe, e, em minutos, já estava em frente da obra monumental. Com certeza, se existisse Deus, Ele estaria agradecido por tanta beleza, apesar da frieza. Ele sentou na escadaria de pedra e olhou o céu. Uma esfera branca pálida parecia mais vívida agora. Era estranho. Ele sempre julgara a lua como um reflexo de si próprio, mas agora era refletia mais seu passado... Uma mão tocou seu ombro. Um homem de batina sorriu e sentou-se ao lado da criatura pálida.

iA gente ficou Feliz a rezar/i

Uma garotinha passou correndo e segurou os braços do padre com força. Os olhos estavam marejados de lágrimas.

- Padre, padre, é verdade que Papai Noel não me dará presente este ano?

O padre sorriu.

- Quem disse isso?

A garotinha apontou para um garoto no fim da escadaria. O garoto sorria marotamente, como alguém que a criatura pálida já vira tantas vezes.

- Não seja tola - disse o padre afagando a garota -, ele só diz isso para atormentar.

Remus fechou os olhos com força, entrelaçou as mãos. As lágrimas ameaçavam cair.

iPapai Noel/i

- Padre, ele não irá receber o presente dele? - Perguntou a garota olhando copiosamente para Remus.

O padre acenou com a cabeça.

- Para poder receber o presente do Papai Noel, ele precisa tê-lo.

iVê se você tem/i

- Mas, mas, mas Papai Noel tem tudo. Um ano ele me deu uma bicicleta, em outro uma boneca, ele me deu até um videogame!

- Existem coisas que nem Papai Noel é capaz de presentear.

- Que coisas?

iA felicidade/i

- Coisas que nem mesmo Aquele - o padre apontou para o céu - pode dar.

- Que triste!

iPra você me dar/i

- Quer dizer que pode ser que eu não receba meu presente por falta de estoque?

O padre riu. Remus deve que rir também.

- Não se preocupe - disse Remus -, com certeza ele tem o seu presente garantido.

- Papai Noel é realmente um grande pai!

iEu pensei que todo mundo Fosse filho de Papai Noel/i

- Mas que tipo de presente Papai Noel não tem?

O padre acariciou a garotinha.

- Aqueles que não são brinquedos.

iBem assim, felicidade Eu pensei que fosse uma Brincadeira de papel/i

A garotinha estava preste a chorar de novo.

- Que triste! Há quando tempo você pede seu presente?

- Este é o terceiro ano - Remus respondeu.

iJá faz tempo que eu pedi/i

- Que triste.

- Algumas vezes é necessário esperar...

- A paciência é uma virtude - completou o padre.

iMas o meu Papai Noel Não vem/i

- Sua mãe está chamando você. Vá...

A garota acenou e desceu a escadaria correndo.

iCom certeza já morreu/i

- Ele não morreu - disse o padre pondo a mão no ombro de Lupin. - Está vivo no seu coração. - Levantou-se e juntou-se a um grupo de mães.

iOu, então, felicidade/i

Remus levantou-se e olhou a lua mais uma vez. Pálida viva! Traidora! Era tão injusto isto! Mas já se conformara. Seria mais um ano sem ter seu presente.

iÉ brinquedo que não tem/i

hr

bN/A:/b Sim, adoro fazer contos de natais onde mostra um personagem com saudade. Acho que é porque o natal é isso, você pede por algo que sente muita saudade (eu, por exemplo, por uma vida normal). Fiquei muito em dúvida sobre o que faria o deste ano. Sei que o pessoal deve estar de saco cheio de fics falando sobre a morte de Sirius, mas... É um tema bem explorado. O fic não é yaoi, mas pode ser. Seja qual for sua escolha...

Feliz Natal! 


End file.
